1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device of the communication cable, in particular to a retractable cable device having protecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of the society and the novel technology of each passing day, electronic communication apparatus are extensively developed to provide people with convenient lives. The apparatus like PDA, cell phones, MP3, MP4, personal computers, and other computer peripheral equipment are all equipped with proper cables that contain USB or HDMI provided at the two ends thereof, so that the information could be communicated. However, the communication cable is often long, and the redundant cable is usually left on the floor or piled on the desk corner, hence incurring an untidy and disorderly arrangement that even occupies spaces. Moreover, the redundant cable is also prone to get entangled or damaged by the rude pulling and dragging force, which affects the communication efficiency and results in an impractical usage.
Several retractable cable devices have been already marketed for preferably achieving the object of effectively using and receiving the communication cable. The marketed retractable cable device substantially includes a housing, and a spool disk, a spiral spring, and an arresting system that are all installed within the housing. Wherein, the communication cable is received in the housing and wound around the spool disk. The spiral spring provides the spool disk with a reeling force, and the arresting system controls the reeling-in and reeling-out of the retractable cable device. Therefore, in using the communication cable, it can be pulled out and arrested until a needed length is reached; oppositely, when users do not need the communication cable, it can be completely received within the housing to accomplish the convenient storage and carrying efficiency.
Although providing users with the storage efficiency, the marketed retractable cable device still lacks the preferred applicable competence since it is deficient in its structural design and properties. Especially, the design of the marketed retractable cable device merely emphasizes the convenience of the reeling-in and reeling-out of the communication cable but neglects the protective design of the communication cable. Referring to FIG. 1, the fastening structure of the communication cable in the marketed retractable cable is usually achieved by a spool disk 30′ having an immovable clip 60′ installed thereon. Thereby, an inner winding of the communication cable would be clipped between the immovable clip 60′ and an outer wall of the spool disk 30′, and while the communication cable 50 stretches out of the immovable clip 60′, one end of which 501′ would be reversely bent as illustrated. However, in the practical application, the communication cable 50 is often entirely pulled out. Thus, after a long-term pulling and dragging of the product, the core of the communication cable is subjected to fracture, hence incurring an inferior communicative quality of the product.